


Art Masterpost: Flowers for Ashtoreth

by 3226629



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Good Omens Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: For Good Omens BigBang 2019
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Art Masterpost: Flowers for Ashtoreth

Inspired by [tigersinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersinlondon/pseuds/tigersinlondon) lovely story:[ Flowers for Ashtoreth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578760).

and because I LOVE nanny Ashtoreth soooo much...


End file.
